Retired Lioness
by LinaoftheAlleys
Summary: This takes place where Tortall: A Spy's Guide starts off. George Cooper gets an interesting letter from Alanna saying she's retiring as King's Champion. George begins making preparations for his lass's return home.
1. The Letter

**PLEASE READ/UPDATED:** Hi! It's been a while since I've updated this fic. I'm hoping to complete it this NaNoWriMo, so I'm beginning by editing all the chapters and hoping the idea for the epilogue comes to me while I'm doing it :)

 _For those of you who are Tamora Pierce fans, you may know that_ Tortall: A Spy's Guide _came out recently (as in last year). I managed to get my copy a few days early and read it in two days. Just reading the first page had me squealing and planning fanfic. So this is the result of that. If you haven't read A Spy's Guide, then this might be a huge spoiler. So tread forward with caution. I'm planning a few more chapters, but I have no idea where this is going lol_

 _(As for whether this story is spoilery...it depends. If you've read the Trickster duology, I still think it's fine to read this_ _without having read A Spy's Guide. The actual spoiler is said in the first paragraph of the book, so...)_

 _ENJOY_

* * *

George read the sentence over again for what felt like the hundredth time. He was sure he had decoded it correctly – it was after all his own coding method.

 _I'm pregnant, laddybuck…_

George's hands shook and the letters on the parchment blurred. He blinked back the tears quickly, his eyes drifting over to the beginning of the letter. _Blue Harbour_. _May_. He did the simple math in his head. That meant that Alanna was six months along. _Six whole months_ …

George ran a hand through his greying hair, his eyes still locked on those words. He was going to be a Da. Again. To another little one. A smile lit up his face, and he felt his heart thump against his chest rapidly. Standing up, he began pacing around his study, trying to calm the nerves and giddiness that warred against his usual steady composition. He read the sentence over again, just to be sure. Then, turning the letter over, he finally began decoding the rest in his head.

" _Pregnantly piratical_ …" George chuckled, shaking his head amusedly. That was his Alanna alright.

The next paragraph had him stopping mid-stride. "… _I mean to offer my resignation as King's Champion_." George shook his head with a chuckle as he read the next sentence, " _Dearest, I'm serious this time_."

"Oh, we'll see about that, lass."

At the end of the letter George let out a long sigh and sat back down behind his desk. He was happy, of course. In shock, but overjoyed. He had always thought the twins would be the last of them, but the Goddess worked in mysterious ways. And he wouldn't be surprised if the Trickster had had a role to play in this as well.

George ran a finger over the last couple words on the parchment. _With all my love, and a new hatchling in my nest_ … He grinned, thinking of his daughter Aly. It had been only three years since he had become grandfather to triplets. He didn't get to see his daughter very much, but it had been a while since he'd last held a babe.

"Aly will be amused," he mumbled, folding the letter and putting it back into its envelope. "And Alan and Thom…" George chuckled thinking about his father-in-law and close friend, Sir Myles of Barony Olau. "He's going to have a right good laugh when he finds out, if he doesn't know already."

Slowly standing up, George stretched out his stiff limbs–Alanna wasn't the only one getting old and creaky–and walked over to a door in the corner of his office.

"This place is probably a dust-trap," he muttered as he took out a key chain from an inner pocket in his overcoat. It took him a while to find the right one, but with a little coaxing the door swung open revealing a dark, dusty room filled with crates and old toys.

Grabbing a small lamp off his desk, George stepped into the room, using the tiny beam of light as a guide through the maze of crates. Reaching the window on the far side of the room, he pulled back the curtains gingerly. A shower of dust greeted him anyway, but with the last few rays of the sun spilling into the room, George could actually see the state the little nursery was in now.

Besides the dust that covered most of the surfaces, the room was crammed with crates stacked one on top of another. All filled with old papers, files, intelligence briefings, and letters. In the corner, he spotted a small rocking horse that had belonged to Alan when he was a boy. George smiled sadly, remembering all the memories that had filled this space so many years back.

It had been a make-shift nursery while Maude had been busy helping around the fief. George had spent hours playing with his children when he should have been working. He remembered the little lessons he had taught them – tips on how to protect themselves if they were ever attacked, how to ask questions without arousing suspicion, the usual acting techniques that Players taught their children…He could remember Aly and Alan sword fighting with wooden practice swords, and Thom reading by the window as he hid from his tutor.

He had more memories of his children than Alanna did. And he knew that she knew that. He couldn't blame her for wanting to do things differently this time. It was a second chance after all.

Realizing that he would have a lot of work to do if this place was going to become a nursery again, George knelt down and began leafing through the stacks of papers in one crate. As he skimmed through the files and sorted them into piles on the dusty floor, he started planning the decorations. New carpets and curtains were definitely needed. A crib for the child…and maybe a cushioned rocking chair for Alanna. And toys. He grinned, picturing what it would look like in the end.

Leaning back against a crate, George looked out the window at the large expanse of green-blue that was the Emerald Ocean. The sun was slowly setting against the horizon, the sky a beautiful myriad of blues and pinks and oranges. A sliver of moon seemed to duck behind a cloud, as if hiding from the last golden rays of light.

"See you soon, lass," he whispered. "Bring our babe home safe."

/GC/GC/GC/

 _That's the first chapter! I'm unofficially participating in NaNoWriMo this month, so hopefully you'll get another chapter soon! I'm supposed to be going back to college next week, so we'll see how busy I end up getting. Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	2. Corus

_Here's the second chapter! I've been getting a lot more writing done because of NaNoWriMo, so you guys are lucky. I have one more chapter planned and then no idea where this is going lol, so feel free to send ideas!_

* * *

The sun reminded Alanna of a burning warship at sea; an explosion of golden-yellows and fiery oranges stained the sky to the west. It was ironic. She had always thought she would end her reign as King's Champion with a bang. But here she was, at the palace stables in Corus, overlooking the wide expanse of trees and rolling hills towards the Emerald Sea. She was coming back empty-handed and full-bellied; no victory to hand to their Highnesses. But despite that, Alanna felt the corner of her mouth curl slightly. She couldn't wait to see Jon and Thayet's shocked faces at the news.

"Alright there, Lady?"

Alanna turned around at the familiar voice. "Stefan!" she said, reaching out to clasp his hand in hers. Stefan smiled, his pale blue eyes lighting up.

"Can you pass along a message to Myles for me?" Alanna asked, knowing that Myles would have heard of her arrival by now anyway.

"Aye, I can try," Stefan whispered, glancing towards the stable-hands who were busy feeding the horses their night-time meal.

"Tell him I'll drop by in the morning before I set off for Pirate's Swoop."

"Not stayin' long then, are ye?"

"No," Alanna said with a sigh. She would have loved to relax for a couple days–which was saying a lot, even for her–before heading off again. But she was eager to get the trip over with, especially if she had to spend a few days at sea.

"Any reason fer comin' all the way 'ere?" Stefan prodded, his eyes glinting curiously.

Alanna let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you've heard your fair share of rumours already Stefan."

"I don' listen t' rumours, miss." He leaned in, lowering his voice further, "They say yer deathly ill or yer magic work no more."

"Do they, eh?" Alanna rolled her eyes, stretching out her aching back. "I'm as creaky as I should be at my age and with my line of work. Tell Myles and Eleni not to worry. It's nothing I've never handled before." Saying her goodbyes to Stefan, she followed a royal page into the palace proper.

* * *

Alanna stood in front of the doors leading to their Majesties' chambers. Her heart beat nervously against her mud-stained armour – she hadn't had time to wash or eat, not that she could have kept any food down. Her stomach was already twisting and turning on itself and she wasn't even at sea yet.

Alanna sighed, disgruntled. The guards were staring at her sword and dagger suspiciously, waiting for her to remove both before they opened the doors.

"I haven't been gone that long and you forget who I am?" she said, crossing her arms angrily. "I'm the King's Champion, for Mithros' sake! You think I want to kill the King and Queen?"

"Ah…we…we're just doing our duty, Lady Knight," stuttered the taller guard with the short blonde hair.

"I'm tired! I haven't slept well in weeks or bathed—"

The doors swung open, revealing a tall figure with striking sapphire eyes, jet black hair and a neatly-trimmed beard.

"Alanna, I thought I heard your voice." King Jonathan's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why are you terrorizing my guards?"

"Me?" Alanna said, glaring up at her old friend. "Tell your guards to treat me with some respect!"

Jon just nodded sympathetically towards the two men. "She's always a bit cranky after a long journey. Don't mind her." Turning he led the way into his chambers.

Alanna walked through the doors after him, her violet eyes shooting daggers at the two guards who immediately hid the smirks on their faces. As soon as the doors shut behind her, she retorted, "Just because you're King, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

Jon glanced over his shoulder as he walked through a tall intricately-carved archway. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humour," he replied, disappearing into the room beyond.

Alanna stomped after him, immediately regretting it as her inner thighs protested in pain. Wincing, she walked through the archway and into the small receiving chamber, almost falling over as a tall figure with dark hair and hazel eyes enveloped her into a hug

Thayet pulled away, taking in her appearance. "Oh, Alanna," she tsked, "Look at you! We didn't say come immediately. You could have eaten at least! Have you lost weight?"

Alanna almost snorted out loud. Once her stomach settled some, she'd be whale-sized in no time.

"I'm fine, really," she said, squeezing Thayet's hands in reassurance. "I'm leaving at first light tomorrow, so I wanted to see you both before I turn in for the night."

Jon frowned, handing her a goblet of wine. "You're not staying?"

Alanna shook her head, her eyes drawn to the liquid. She was tempted to take a sip, but it was probably not watered down like was recommended for pregnant women. "I'm taking a ship to Pirate's Swoop."

Thayet's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Alanna laughed, her voice wavering slightly. "I just want to get home to George."

"Ah," Jon smiled, stroking his beard knowingly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"May." Alanna narrowed her eyes slightly. She was pretty sure that Jon's Gift couldn't detect pregnancy, but if the child she was carrying had the Gift too, maybe he could sense that. Jon just nodded, and gestured towards a cushioned seat near the fire. Alanna sighed out loud as she finally got to rest her aching legs.

Thayet sat beside her, looking concerned. "Should I call a healer?"

Alanna shook her head. "I just need a good night's rest in a bed."

"You shouldn't tax yourself so," Jon commented, watching her carefully, his dark eyes glinting in the flickering firelight.

Alanna sighed. "What is it, Jon?"

"I can't help but feel you're about to cause me a lot of trouble," he said, eyebrows raised pointedly. "You look like you've swallowed something sour and need to spit it out."

Alanna grinned. "I like to keep you on your toes. Can't have our King getting all portly and lazy."

"Please don't," pleaded Thayet, her hazel eyes dancing with amusement. "He's always so busy. I barely see him as it is."

Alanna swirled the wine in her goblet. She realized that this was it. It was happening. From this moment onwards–at least unofficially–she would no longer be the King's Champion. She wasn't really sure what she would be after this. The first lady knight Tortall had had in centuries, yes…a mother…and a wife. Wasn't that enough? Being King's Champion had become as much a part of her life as being a wife and mother had. At times–quite a few times–it had become much more. She reminded herself that the Goddess was blessing her with a second chance.

Looking up, she took Thayet's hand and squeezed it gently. Her eyes drifted towards Jon. He was resting his chin on one hand, watching her.

"I want to retire."

Silence settled in the room, as Jon took in her words. He bowed his head, nodding, "I guess it's finally time."

"Yes, it definitely is," said Thayet approvingly. "You've done the Crown an immeasurable service as King's Champion." She hugged Alanna tightly. "And…" she added slowly, "You're always welcome to join the Queen's Riders during flooding season if you get bored." Thayet's smile twisted wryly.

Alanna made a face. "I think I'd much rather joust with Raoul." She glanced at Jon, who was now leaning back against his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm assuming you've been preparing for this," she said.

"Gary and I have a couple contenders in mind. Not sure how willing they'll be to take on a position previously held by a very feisty, angry red-head."

Alanna glared at him, but Jon just laughed, a rich sound that filled the room. She couldn't help but smile. She had missed this. And maybe, now that she was retired, she could spend some time at court. Not a lot of time–she hated court politics–but it would be nice to see more of her old friends.

Thayet seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You have to come for Midwinter! You have no excuses now."

Alanna chuckled, realizing that now was as good a time as any. "I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to travel that far in the winter."

"Oh, just bundle up in silks and furs. It's not like you're travelling to the Roof of the World."

"Well…I'm not sure if the healers would recommend it."

"What healers?" asked Jon sharply, his eyes scanning over her body for signs of injury or illness.

"It's nothing serious," Alanna said, trying to hide her grin, but failing.

"Alanna, you're scaring me," Thayet said, worry creasing her forehead.

"I'll probably be eight months along by then, so it would be best not to—"

Thayet cried out, grabbing Alanna by the shoulders. "What did you say?"

"I said that I would be—"

"I can't believe it," Thayet gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes strayed to Alanna's stomach. "There's a baby in there," she whispered, crouching down as if she could ask the child to confirm its presence. She suddenly looked up, "But how?"

"Thayet, dear," Jon said, teasingly. Thayet made a face at him. Jon stood up, taking the cup from Alanna's hand. He walked over to a short table and poured out half the wine, replacing it with water. "I believe you can drink this now. And this also explains your sudden announcement for retirement."

Alanna took a careful sip from the goblet. She made a face. "Never tastes as good watered down."

"But you are actually retiring, right?" asked Thayet.

Alanna sighed. "Yes, it feels right. Almost like the Goddess meant for it to happen this way. And…" She paused for a couple seconds. "I want to actually be there for this one." She looked up at her friends, and tried to smile through the guilt that ached in her chest. "I wasn't really there for Thom and Alan. And Aly…well, you see how that went."

"You can't keep beating yourself up about that, Alanna," said Jon, gently, "Everything turned out well in the end."

"Yes, but it might not have," Alanna mumbled. "She would still be here if I had been a better mother." Thayet opened her mouth to interrupt, but Alanna raised her hand as she drained her cup of watery wine. "I want things to be different for this one. You understand, right?"

Thayet took her hand again and squeezed it tightly. "Yes, of course."

Alanna stood, placing the empty goblet on a table. She felt suddenly exhausted. "I should retire for the night. Long journey tomorrow."

"Promise you'll take care of yourself," Thayet said, her hazel eyes catching Alanna's violet ones. Alanna just nodded, knowing she couldn't promise anything when she had to put her trust in the sea.

Jon stepped forward. Alanna made to kneel before him, but he stopped her, his hands wrapped around her own. He smiled sadly. "It has been an honour to have you as my Champion, Alanna. One couldn't ask for a more loyal friend and ally." His eyes glimmered, the flames from the fireplace reflected in the deep blue. "I know I don't need to say this, but if you or George or your children ever need anything—"

"Thank you, Jon," Alanna said, blinking back the tears. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Well, there's chapter two. I hope you liked the way it ended. I thought about going into Alanna's visit with Myles and Eleni, but not a lot happens except Eleni knows instantly just by looking at Alanna, and demands to inspect her and make sure she's fit to travel. And Myles is amused and proclaims a toast on "unexpected blessings". Next chapter is when Alanna gets home. So expect lots of cute moments!_


	3. Welcome Home

_Okay, this is the last chapter I've planned in this series. I took some liberties with a thing (you'll see) – it's just a guess, but I kind of hope I'm right. Also, this is a lot shorter than I had originally planned, but as I was writing, it just seemed like a nice place to stop. I might write more chapters if I come up with any ideas. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

If George was standing at the outer gate of the fortress that was Pirate's Swoop, his eyes would travel down the road that joined the main one leading to the port-side village. And if he sharpened his Sight, he would be able to make out the tall mast and white sails of a ship that swayed against the turbulent waves. And maybe, if he looked really hard, he might be able to spot a short red-head staggering off the plank that connected the ship to land, refusing to be helped out of pure stubbornness.

But George stood under the inner gate of the castle, his view disrupted by the thick stone walls that protected his home. Guards, all armed and at attention, stood on the ramparts under a dark sky. There was a chill in the air that hinted at the coming winter. The past few days had been cold and rainy. George could only imagine what it must have been like at sea for his poor lass. Soft grey clouds concealed the blue sky like a curtain. Only a thin gap allowed a sliver of light to break up the monotonous tones.

"My Lord?" A voice called out.

George broke away from his thoughts and looked up. Maven leaned out over the wall, a brass telescope in one hand.

"There's a cart coming up the hill."

George felt the steady beat of his pulse quicken. "Send the signal."

Maven turned towards one of the three towers that made up the fortress. He waved his arm twice, the metal from his armour sending blinding flashes of light. As George watched, a red flag with a gold lioness rampant reared into life. On another tower, a brown flag with a golden key waved back as if greeting an old friend.

The creaking of the front gate brought George's attention back. And the first thing he saw was a little bundle of furs, with a tuft of red hair sticking out. Tired violet eyes took in the surroundings carefully, but the second they landed on him, he saw a spark flash. He was already walking to the still moving cart just as Alanna flung off the furs and made to jump off. George caught her before she landed, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, his face buried in her salt-stained cloak.

"George," she mumbled into his shirt.

George drew Alanna even closer, his voice caught in his throat. He felt the roundness of her stomach press against him, warm compared to the cold fingers she ran through his hair. Placing her gently on the ground, he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her, ignoring the watching soldiers and the cart driver. Alanna kissed him back as if she were trying to drink up every last bit of warmth from George's lips. She tasted of the sea, with a hint of oranges.

George pulled away to look at his wife quizzically. Oranges were very hard to come by this time of the year.

Alanna smiled weakly. "It's the only thing I can keep down," she said, running a hand across her belly. "I think she's happy to be on land."

George felt his heart stop for a second. "Did you say…"

Alanna reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. He felt it stretch and shift, as the child moved into a more comfortable position. _A girl_.

"Did ma…?"

Alanna nodded. "I could have asked Neal, but I thought I'd wait." She sighed, leaning into his chest. They didn't say anything, but held each other under the shadow of the wall, listening to the wind beat against the flags. "It really is a second chance now," she whispered. George squeezed her tighter, knowing he couldn't reply to that. No matter what he said, Alanna would never move past what happened with Aly.

The wind picked up even more and Alanna shivered against him.

"C'mon lass, let's get you warmed up."

"Hmm…" mumbled Alanna, her face still buried in his shirt. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 _Fun Fact: I got to ask Tamora Pierce what gender the baby actually is, and she confirmed that Alanna did have a girl! So I was right :D_


	4. Thom

_Well, I apparently said there wasn't going to be anymore, but then immediately after I posted, I came up with more ideas. Soooo...here's my ode to Thom, who honestly deserves at least a short story if not a whole book by Tammy. Cute stuff happens here, so be warned. And you get to see a different side of Alanna? The more pregnant side, I guess haha..._

 _Also, I took liberty with Thom's character since we don't know much about him. I still wanted to make him sarcastic and fun (like he is in A Spy's Guide), but also super loving and caring. I took inspiration from that scene at the end of Trickster's Queen where Thom is bouncing Sarralyn on his lap while he tells her about the stars *cue screaming* Apparently, I have a thing for guys who are good with kids._

* * *

"Is that oranges I smell?"

Thom looked up from brushing the snow off his cloak, his eyes sweeping towards the wide stone steps that led to the upper floors of the castle. "I come all the way here and that's how you greet me?" he asked, slightly affronted, but mostly amused as he watched his mother make her way down the stairs carefully.

Alanna grinned teasingly, her violet eyes sparkling in the torchlight. "Come here, you," she said, opening her arms.

Thom shook his head, but walked over to hug her as best he could. His mother was wearing a long, flowing green dress that offset her fiery red hair well, but did little to hide the roundness of her stomach. He frowned, remembering how his grandmother had mentioned that Alanna was supposed to be taking it easy. "I thought you were on bedrest?"

Alanna waved away his words, grabbing Thom's leather satchel off his shoulder and rummaging through for the candied oranges. She found the large package, ripped it opened, and plopped one of the sweets into her mouth, sighing with relief.

"Thank the Mother Goddess," she moaned, picking out another sugary piece and devouring it.

Thom crossed his arms. "I'm taking you back upstairs."

"Fine, but you're not taking this," Alanna said, clutching the package to her chest.

"You're definitely not right in the head," muttered Thom, as he guided his mother back up the stairs.

"I heard that," she said, not sounding particularly cross. "But I won't make you run laps around the courtyard because you did bring me these." She waved another candied orange in front of his face.

"Thom? Where'd you go?"

A voice carried up from behind them. Thom half turned to see his father rounding the corner. "Ma found the oranges," he called down.

"Oh, did she now?" George smirked.

"I haven't had any in weeks!" protested Alanna, spinning around so rapidly that she almost fell. Thom steadied her, one hand wrapped around his mother's upper arm, and another awkwardly against her stomach to stop her from tipping forwards. Alanna let out a string of words that he was sure no son was ever supposed to hear from a mother.

George's face tensed for a second, before relaxing, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

"Don't make me come down there!" growled Alanna, making to step down.

Thom wracked his brain. "I have the orange and anise tea! Want me to make you a cup?" he said quickly.

Alanna looked up at him, her eyes widening. She shot her husband a glare, before turning back around. "I guess I wouldn't mind some tea."

Thom let out a long sigh, not bothering to hide it. He shot his father a quick 'you owe me one' before turning back around and leading his mother down a long empty corridor.

"Didn't Myles and Eleni come with you?" Alanna asked, as she licked the sugar off her fingers.

"Grandfather is sampling some wine at the tavern—"

"What? Already?"

"—while Grandmother examines the tavern owner's wife. She's pregnant with twins."

"Oh," sighed Alanna, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. "Well, I don't envy her." She looked up at Thom again. "You know, I can walk fine now. You don't need to hold me."

Thom started, dropping the arm he had wrapped around his mother's waist. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize…"

Alanna just smiled, her eyes crinkling. "I've missed you. You always took such good care of me. Especially when I was pregnant with the twins."

"I did?" asked Thom, surprised. "I don't really remember."

"Ah, well you were only two then. But you gave me back rubs." Alanna smiled nostalgically. "And you would take naps with me and get frustrated whenever the twins kicked. I once caught you talking to them and telling them to stop moving so much so you could sleep."

"Really?"

"Well, I think that was what you were saying," grinned Alanna.

Thom chuckled, trying to imagine himself at two, arguing with his unborn siblings.

The doors at the end of the hallway were open. Pale light filtered in from the window, creating long shadows along the stone floor. This was the part of the castle that Thom had spent the most time in. His parents' chambers were all the way at the end, guarded by two tall, intricately carved wooden doors. To the right was his father's office with the make-shift nursery attached to it. Across from the office was their library, which Thom had spent countless hours reading in. He would definitely have to pay a visit as soon as he unpacked. And then there were the rooms where he and Alan and Aly had slept in.

"Your room should be ready," Alanna said, tucking the package under her arm.

"I'll just make sure you get to yours first," Thom replied, running a nervous hand through his bright red hair. He had wanted to ask her something…

Alanna looked at him side-long. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she pushed open the door leading into a large sitting area. A fire crackled happily in the grate, the only source of light in the room. Heavy curtains were pulled closed around the windows to keep in the heat. A comfortable looking armchair had been pulled close to the flames, a blanket thrown carelessly across it.

"I may have been sleeping when I heard you arrive," Alanna said with a shrug. She rubbed her back. "I think I need to lie down though."

Thom looked over his mother worriedly as she walked off towards another set of doors that led to his parents' sleeping quarters. The room was dimly lit with a couple of candles, the curtains also drawn tight against the cold. The blankets and pillows were rumpled on one side of the bed.

Alanna's eyes followed Thom's and she blushed embarrassedly. Thom raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did you kick Da out?"

"Not on purpose," mumbled Alanna, fluffing the pillows.

Thom didn't know what to say, so he helped her into bed and adjusted the pillows around her back. Alanna sighed in relief, leaning back and snuggling up against the blankets.

Thom stood there awkwardly, not sure whether he should ask now or wait till later.

"Just spit it out, already. I promise I don't bite." She grinned wickedly, her eyes closed shut. "Well, most of the time."

Thom ran his hand through his hair again, before sinking onto the bed beside his mother. "I was wondering…well…you don't have to say yes. But, I thought maybe…I've been reading some books about how babies respond to the Gift while still in the womb…and I wanted to try…" He trailed off, playing with a loose thread on his cloak.

Alanna shifted, causing Thom to glance up quickly. His mother's eyes were open now and she was staring at him with a weird expression that he couldn't recognize.

"You know," she said slowly. "You remind me of Thom in some ways. But in other ways you're completely different."

Thom sat there in silence, not sure what to say again. His mother didn't bring up her twin brother—his namesake—a lot.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Thom was here to watch you grow up," Alanna shook her head and chuckled. "Ah, never mind. I know exactly what it would have been like." She closed her eyes again and sighed. "He would still be at the University, his nose in his books. But he would have been proud of you – someone to follow in his footsteps, I suppose." She paused. "We grew apart in some ways, but I think if things had ended differently, he would be here right now."

A quiet stillness filled the dim room. Thom noticed his mother's faraway look, her violet eyes burning with memories. He reached out to touch her hand, jolting her back.

"I'll let you rest—"

"No, no," Alanna protested. "I rest all day. It's quite boring." She thought for a second. "I won't really feel anything, right?"

"No, I don't think so," Thom said slowly. "Well…my magic does come mostly from you, so your Gift will recognize it. And she will too," he nodded towards his mother's stomach.

"Okay, then go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Do I look like I'm not sure?"

Thom grinned and closed his eyes. Reaching inside himself, he coaxed the flickering purple embers into a ball of flame that burned white. He felt his nose twitch slightly as the magic flowed through him, down his arms and into his fingers. He let the flames wash over his mother's midsection, prodding them inwards. It felt like he was sitting right in front of the fireplace; his face burned with a heat that emanated from somewhere inside. His magic tingled excitedly as it recognized his mother's Gift, her purple flames mingling with his own. And among those sparks of purple, Thom felt a gentle tug that pulled him in further. He could hear a steady beat like that of a drum. His Gift connected with the heat source. It felt like a small fist reaching out from a dark void and grabbing onto his strand of magic, pulling it closer. It was a playful, almost sleepy gesture. Thom smiled, pulling away.

When he opened his eyes, his mother was watching him closely.

"Did you feel her?" she asked.

Thom smiled widely, his heart thumping excitedly with all the possible theories running through his head. "Yes, she grabbed at my magic."

Alanna laughed softly. "I can't wait till she's here."

"Me too," Thom whispered, watching as his mother's eyes slowly drifted closed.

He waited a few minutes, making sure she was properly asleep, before carefully slipping out of his parents' chambers and back into the corridor – where he almost bumped into his father and grandparents.

"Is she sleeping?" George asked quietly.

Thom nodded. "She seemed really tired."

"She hasn't been sleeping well as of late," George said, glancing at his mother.

"I'll take a look once she wakes," Eleni assured him. "It's common at her stage. Getting comfortable isn't quite as easy."

"So, is that why she kicked you out?" Thom asked, his mouth curling into a grin at his father's embarrassed face.

"I apparently take up too much space," George muttered, shaking his head. "And I thought there was hope since there's only one this time."

Thom's grandfather patted George on the shoulder sympathetically. "She'll be back to her usual self before you know it."

"So, still grumpy, but decidedly less pregnant?" asked Thom.

"Don't let her hear you say that! You won't live to see your sister," laughed George, throwing an arm around Thom's shoulders and wrapping one around his mother's waist. "Let's go have some of that orange and anise tea before she wakes up."

* * *

 _hehe so that's it for this chapter. I'm not going to go into Midwinter, since that was a quiet affair (I'm assuming). But the next one will have some old faces and I'm really excited to write more grumpy, pregnant Alanna!_


	5. Visitors

"Da!"

George grinned as he watched his youngest son unmount his horse. He had missed those hazel eyes and reddish-blonde hair. Alan jogged over, enveloping him into a huge bear-like hug and almost lifting George off his feet.

"Well, looks like someone missed me, eh?" chuckled George, ruffling Alan's wind-swept hair. "When did you get so big?"

Alan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It's all due to Lord Raoul's excellent training."

"I don't remember you saying anything about how excellent it was when I taught you to joust."

George laughed, watching as a tall, broad-shouldered man with a mass of curly black hair and dark eyes strolled over. Reaching out, he clasped Raoul's arm, grinning up at his old friend.

"It's good to see you, Raoul," he said. "Alanna will be glad for some new company."

"Oh, I doubt that," said a familiar voice. A short, stocky woman, with golden brown skin and thick black hair wrapped an arm around Raoul's waist. She smiled brightly, her white teeth flashing against the blanket of snow that covered the courtyard. "I remember Alanna pregnant with Thom and the twins. The last thing she wanted was to be ogled at like a menagerie animal."

"Well, I'll try not to ogle, but I can't promise not to tease her." Raoul's black eyes danced mischievously.

"Have you learned nothing all these years?" asked Alan, looking between Raoul and Buri. "Even _I_ know better."

George chuckled. "She can't walk that fast and I made sure to take the dagger from under her pillow."

Raoul rubbed his hands together eagerly, "I'd take this over Midwinter any day."

"Speaking of Midwinter…" George turned to Alan, gripping him by the shoulders. "I am so proud of you," he said, kissing his son on the forehead. Alan blushed, shrugging. "No, don't do that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there—"

"It's okay, really," mumbled Alan, looking slightly embarrassed at the attention. George knew that he and Alanna had both apologized multiple times before and after the Ordeal, and though Alan had been understanding, they couldn't help feeling horrible at missing their son's knighting. "I know you were both there in spirit," he added quietly.

George nodded, squeezing him harder. "Your Ma didn't sleep all night. Said she'd be up anyway if she could have made it to Corus." He shook his head with a small smile. "Go on up, she's been waitin' for you ever since we received Numair's fire message."

Alan nodded, glancing up towards the castle. George patted him on the shoulder in encouragement. He knew Alan looked up to Alanna more than his siblings. He had been the one to follow in her footsteps, and making her proud meant almost as much to him as following the laws of Chivalry as a knight. George watched as Alan swallowed nervously, straightening his cloak and removing his gloves, before making his way up the snow-covered steps and into the castle.

* * *

Alan pushed open the door, stepping into the pool of sunlight from the large bay window to his left. Sitting in the window seat, his legs crossed tailor-style and his back towards the light, was his older brother. The sun caught his brother's fiery red hair, making it glow like a halo against the glass pane. Thom started, blinking dazedly at Alan. His bright green eyes widened, and he jumped up, wincing slightly as one of his legs gave out.

Alan reached out and quickly steadied him. Thom smiled, shaking out his leg. "I was meditating. I guess I didn't hear you arrive."

Alan grinned. He hadn't realized how much he missed his sometimes-absentminded brother. "Is Ma in her room?"

Thom nodded, wrapping an arm around Alan's shoulders and leading him down the corridor. "Also…congratulations. I know I said it earlier when we fire messaged, but it's not the same as in person."

"Thank you," replied Alan, smiling affectionately at his brother. No matter how busy Thom was at the University, he had always made sure to fire-message him frequently when he was fighting along the border. Alan hadn't ever told him, but those few minutes brightened up his day more than Thom knew.

"Was it bad?"

Alan glanced up, momentarily lost in thought. "Ah…not terrible?" he said, unsure. He tried not to dwell on what happened in the Chamber too much. Though he had woken up in a cold sweat quite a few times since then.

"Ma's proud, you know," Thom said, pushing the door to their parents' chambers open. "She actually let Da sleep in the same room."

"I did not need to know that," grimaced Alan, eyeing the flickering flames in the grate with longing. His fingers and toes were still mostly frozen from their journey here.

Thom rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean _that_. Da's been sleeping in Aly's room because he takes up too much space. According to Ma, that is."

Alan laughed, knocking on the door that led to the next room.

"Come in. And don't think I can't hear you talking about me," grumbled a familiar voice.

Alan and Thom shared an amused look, before entering the room. The curtains had been pulled back, light spilling onto the carpet. A fire roared in the fireplace, and Alan immediately felt the heat seep through his toes and up his body. His mother sat in her bed surrounded by a sea of blankets, her swollen feet raised up on a couple pillows. She smiled tiredly, but it was her eyes that stopped Alan mid-step; they shone with tears.

Alan heard Thom mutter something about going to the library before the door shut quietly behind him.

Alanna held out her hand, a smile wavering on her lips. Forcing his legs to move, Alan walked over to the bed, taking his mother's hand. She pulled him close, forcing him to sit on the bed beside her, before she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Alan breathed in her familiar scent—now tinged with oranges—bringing back memories of him running into his mother's arms when she finally came home to visit from her travels. He felt his throat tighten as Alanna kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Alan," she whispered. "I wanted to be there. I would have come if I could." Tears fell from her violet eyes.

"It's okay, Ma. Really," croaked out Alan. He was used to seeing people cry—it was technically a part of being a knight—but, he had only seen his mother break down in front of him once…after Aly went missing. He hugged her harder. "It's fine. You should be happy, not crying."

Alanna sniffed, wiping away the tears. "Don't mind me. Pregnant women are always more emotional." She reached out and brushed the snow from his hair. "How was the journey?"

"Terrible," sighed Alan. He had inherited his mother's hatred towards the cold.

Alanna laughed, rubbing a hand across her rounded belly. Alan couldn't imagine what it must be like carrying another human inside of you. It looked very heavy. And uncomfortable. He wondered what it would be like to have a younger sister. He wasn't very good with babies. He remembered trying to hold Sarralyn when she was a few months old. It had been an utter failure. At least he hadn't dropped her. Though the few seconds he had held her had been one of the most stressful moments of his life.

"You'll be a great big brother," assured Alanna, noticing his wary look.

"Babies don't really like me," Alan said with a shrug. "Do you know what you want to call her yet?"

Before Alanna could answer, voices drifted through the door from the sitting room. There was a sharp knock, a pause, and then the door was opened part way. Raoul stuck in his head, his dark eyes taking in the room, before settling on them. His face broke out into a wide grin. "Well, I guess the rumours are true."

Alanna rolled her eyes, as Raoul's tall frame stepped into the room, followed by Buri and George. It looked like Thom had been serious about going to the library.

Raoul turned to George, raising his eyebrows. "So, you two are still at it, eh? Even in your old age."

Alan froze, his face turning the same colour as his mother's hair. George just threw back his head and laughed.

"And how did you two keep yourselves warm this winter?" she shot back, staring pointedly at Raoul and Buri. Alan groaned, wondering if he could possibly sneak out before his Ma decided now was a good time to start redecorating her chambers.

"Just ignore him," Buri said, stepping past her husband as if she could act as a barrier between the two.

Alan realized that there was a spark in his mother's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't tell if she was amused or if she was contemplating murder.

"Well, that is all you _can_ do," teased Raoul, leaning against the wall by the door calmly.

Alan concluded that his former knight master was an idiot.

Buri turned around, her eyes widening in a warning.

Alanna glared. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated." Her hand disappeared under her pillow. "My aim…" She fumbled around, looking for something, and then froze. Her violet eyes slowly turned towards her husband, and Alan swore that the room grew hotter. His mother's face looked absolutely livid, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"George," she said, her voice quiet and steady, which made Alan immediately stand up and move away from the bed. He stepped past his father, noticing that Buri and Raoul had also made their way towards the door. George smiled weakly, running a hand through his brown and grey-streaked hair. But he stood his ground, his legs placed shoulder-width a part, as if he was prepared for what was about to come.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAGGER?"

"Okay, time to go," muttered Buri, pushing Alan and Raoul into the sitting room and shutting the door behind them.

Raoul collapsed into a nearby chair shaking his head and trying not to laugh at the same time. "And you all thought I'd be the one to ruin everything." Buri punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well, it was mostly your fault," pointed out Alan, just as something crashed against the wall.

Raoul chuckled. "Trust me. It's better if she gets her anger out now, than take it out on the midwife later."

Buri nodded, "She went through three healers and two midwives at the palace when you and Aly were born."

Alan's eyes widened in shock. No one had told him that.

Glass shattered against the door, making them all jump.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE FUCKING OFFICE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

"I thought she had good aim," joked Buri.

"Oh, she does. But Da was always quicker," smirked Alan.

* * *

 _I finished writing this chapter yesterday on the last day of NaNoWriMo yay! I have one more planned and it seems like a fitting end to this short fic. No idea when I'll get to writing it though, since now that NaNoWriMo is over, I probably won't be writing everyday. Also, college is killing me right now. I think I'd rather take on a pregnant Alanna lol_


	6. Together Again

_Hi again! Sorry for the delay. I'm in the midst of finals for this semester, but I was bored in class yesterday and decided to finish up this last chapter. Don't worry...there's going to be an epilogue :)_

* * *

Alan stood at the end of the corridor, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. The only light came from the two torches, one on either side of the doors that led to his parents' chamber, and the light spilling in from the large window at the end of the hallway. He began to pace again in a circle, his bare feet hitting the cold stone floor furiously. A shout and the sound of something crashing came from behind the intricately carved doors. He heard a scream and then his father's calming voice…

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Alan sighed out loud, burying his face in his hands and leaning against the door. It was quiet again, but he knew that wasn't going to last. He let a finger run down the worn oak. A lioness had been carefully etched into the wood on one side of the door. He traced the curve of her body as she reared, her mouth opened wide in a silent roar.

A door flew open at the opposite end of the corridor, the sound echoing against the stone. Alan whirled around. "Where were you?" he shouted, glaring at Thom.

Thom was bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for air. He pointed upwards.

Alan looked up at the ceiling.

"The tower," choked out Thom. "The stars…"

Alan groaned as he walked over, grabbed his older brother by the upper arm, and dragged him to the window seat. "If Ma saw you like this, she'd be ashamed."

Thom grinned weakly. "I'm fine. I was just in a hurry." He paused for breath, thinking. "I could have used magic, you know? Lifted myself enough to fly down. Though last time I tried that, I smashed into a wall."

Alan shook his head, feeling the tightening in his chest loosen a bit. He leaned the side of his head against the glass, watching the ice melt away. A scream jolted him up immediately, and he turned to look anxiously at the door.

"Alan? You alright?"

Alan turned to look at Thom, who was watching him closely in between deep breaths. "Yes," he replied, a bit too firmly, as he turned away to look down the corridor again.

"You know…" Thom said, pushing his red hair back and off his forehead. "I was born on the side of the road and I turned out just fine."

Alan scoffed. "Who said you turned out 'just fine'?"

Thom crossed his arms, grinning. "Ma's going to be alright. She's done this before. And she has the midwives."

They both jumped as the doors to the chamber were flung open. A midwife in pale blue robes stomped out, her face red in anger. She shot them a glare full of pure hatred, before storming past, slamming the doors that led to the rest of the castle with a loud thump.

"Um…one midwife," Thom grimaced, smiling half-heartedly at Alan.

Alan stood up, his legs automatically moving him in a circle before the window. His feet were frozen to the point that he couldn't really feel them. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his breeches, trying to warm them up.

Thom sighed and also stood up. He pulled Alan's hands out and grasped them in his, warming them with only the slightest glow of his fingers. Pale fire flickered down Alan's body to his toes. "You should be wearing shoes," he commented.

Alan opened his mouth to say that he hadn't had time, when Thom raised a hand and shook his head. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," mumbled Alan, his face reddening embarrassedly.

"It's obviously not nothing," Thom said gently. "You know you can tell me anything."

Alan sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before sliding down to the floor. Thom sat down beside him, his magic floating around them, creating a bubble of warmth.

"We were tracking a spidren nest last winter," he started, interlacing his fingers together and squeezing them tightly. It stopped his hands from shaking so much. "Little ways east of Corus. A couple villages had been attacked and people had gone missing." Alan winced, as he thought back to the splotches of blood that had turned the snow red outside of so many homes.

"It was a harsh winter," mused Thom. "Usually spidrens aren't so bold to attack multiple villages at once."

Alan nodded. "Anyway, we managed to track down their nest. We weren't expecting a lot of survivors, but there were a few…" Alan swallowed painfully. "A pregnant woman had been taken. Her right arm and left leg were gone, but she was still alive." He shook, remembering the pale face of the woman he had found in the cave, the stump of her missing arm and leg covered in sticky webbing. "We only had one healer with us, but he was already exhausted when I found her." Alan looked up at Thom, seeing himself reflected in Thom's eyes. "I didn't think it was possible for her to be alive, let alone try and give birth…" His words trailed off.

"She didn't survive?" asked Thom gently.

Alan shook his head. "I can still hear the screams," he whispered. "We thought…maybe the child…" He rubbed his face with his hands, remembering Raoul giving him the news.

"That's not going to happen to Ma, you know?" pointed out Thom, as he wrapped a comforting arm around Alan's shoulder. "She's perfectly healthy. She's even been on bedrest for the past month."

"It's just the screaming."

"You know, you don't have to be here. I'll get you once it's over."

"No, that doesn't feel right," muttered Alan, stubbornly.

Thom sighed. "Okay, but I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat while we wait."

"You're just trying to get me away from here," Alan frowned, slowly getting to his feet anyway, and pulling Thom with him.

"But it's working, isn't it?" Thom grinned, looking rather pleased with himself.

* * *

The bread and cheese they managed to scrounge from the cook settled comfortably in Alan's stomach as they walked back down the shadowy corridors towards their parents' rooms. It was so quiet that Alan could hear the steady beat of his heart as they stopped in front of the heavy oak doors.

"I think it's over," whispered Thom, pulling a book out from a pocket in his robes.

"What's that for?" Alan asked, slightly confused. Was Thom going to read to the baby?

"I need someone on my side," explained Thom, with a casual shrug. "You and Aly are off doing dangerous stuff all the time. There's no way I'm letting my little sister become a spy or a knight. She's going to study magic like me. At the university." He puffed up his chest proudly.

Alan rolled his eyes, excited at the potential challenge Thom had just proposed unwittingly. "We'll see about that. I'm not having my little sister getting winded just from running down a small flight of stairs."

"Alan has a good point," said a voice from behind them.

They both whirled around, Alan reaching for his dagger and Thom calling on his magic. A shadow materialized, the hands raised up in surrender.

"I'm just saying…there's no way my little sister is going to depend on magic to protect herself."

Alan swore, dropping his hand from his dagger. "Aly?"

The cloaked figure stepped into the light that filtered in from the window. She reached back to pull down her hood, revealing reddish-blonde hair like Alan's.

"Missed me?" asked Aly, her hazel eyes glinting mischievously in the dim light.

Alan just stood in shock, staring at his sister.

Thom broke the silence. "You're ruining my plans like always, Aly."

"You never had any good plans," Aly replied, walking over. She stood on her toes to kiss Thom on the cheek. "They always involved sneaking into the library to read when we were supposed to be with our tutor."

"Those were good plans," argued back Thom, ruffling her short hair teasingly.

Aly turned to Alan, tilting her head to one side. He stared at her for a second before reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. Aly squeaked in protest, but wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back.

"I missed you too," she mumbled into his shoulder.

From behind them, Alan heard the soft rasp of the door as it opened. Turning, they watched as their Da poked his head around the gap. He grinned widely as his eyes settled on the three of them.

"Well, you made it just in time," he said, pulling the door open wider and ushering them in.

"You knew?" asked Alan, indignantly.

"Don't get mad at Da. I wanted to surprise you," Aly said, wrapping one arm around Alan's shoulders and the other around Thom's waist.

"How's Ma?" asked Thom, eyeing the door to the room.

"Tired, but everything went well." Alan watched as his Da yawned, before running a hand through his messy hair. "C'mon. You can see her now."

Alan followed Aly and Thom into the next room, his stomach flopping around nervously. The room was warm, despite the dying embers in the grate, leaving the space feeling hazy in the dim light. Alan almost felt like falling asleep himself. He could see a tiny bundle in his Ma's arms, a tuft of bright red hair peeking out from beneath the blankets.

Aly smiled, quietly creeping forward. Their Ma looked up suddenly, as if just realizing that they were in the room. Her violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Aly?" his Ma whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Hello, Ma," Aly said, carefully wrapping her arms around her mother.

Thom stepped around the bed, his book still under one arm. He sat down, peering over to look. "She has red hair," he said softly, gently running a finger down her cheek. Alan watched the baby stir slightly, before settling again.

"She's beautiful," murmured Aly, bending down to kiss the baby on the head. "Looks like you, Thom."

"Exactly," Thom grinned, opening his book. "The Goddess meant for this to happen."

Aly rolled her eyes. "You know, the fact that she looks like you means it'll hurt more when she ends up like me."

Thom cleared his throat, preparing to read out loud, but Alan stepped forward. "Did you name her?" he asked, feeling his Da at his side.

Alanna smiled. "Elianna."

Alan felt his Da wrap an arm around his shoulders. Looking up, his father smiled tiredly. "Or Eli for short."

Alan grinned. He liked the sound of Eli. Similar to his grandmother's name—Eleni—but unique too.

"Come, Alan," beckoned Aly. "She's not going to cry. Trust me. She's sleeping."

Alan stepped forward cautiously, before taking Aly's spot on the bed. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He watched as Eli's face scrunched up, and immediately began to brace himself for the crying, before he realized her eyes were slightly open. And, they were violet.

"Woah," Thom whispered, shutting his book and leaning forward. Eli blinked sleepily at them.

"Touched by the Goddess, eh?" said their Da.

Alanna grimaced. "I hope for her sake she has a normal life."

"I have a normal life," pointed out Thom.

"A boring life, you mean," teased Aly, gently running a finger through Eli's hair.

"No," Thom said, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's positively riveting. You know how many books the Royal Library has on––"

"She could join the Queen's Riders?" interrupted Alan quickly.

"Why don't we just let her be a baby, for now." Alan looked up at his Da, who smiled lightly. "I don't want her to grow up too fast."

Aly nodded. "That's true. We'll have a truce until she's five."

"Three," argued Thom. "Children learn well at a young age."

"I like three," agreed Alan.

"You're all behaving like children," their mother sighed, her violet eyes sparkling, despite her exhaustion. "I feel young and old at the same time."

Aly laughed softly, "Me too. My children are older than my sister. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Alan grinned. "They have a niece and they don't even know it."

"I did try to explain it to them, but they are only three," frowned Aly. "I'll just have to bring them here to visit soon."

"You should," Thom said, his eyes glinting excitedly.

"On second thought, maybe that's not a good idea," Aly backtracked quickly.

"What? They're going to love Uncle Thom!"

"I think they'll prefer Uncle Alan. I'm more fun."

"Well…" their Da interrupted. "We didn't intend for another child, but it looks like we got four instead."

"I'm not a child," insisted Thom, standing up. "Come, children. Let's let Ma and Eli rest." He grabbed Alan and Aly by the arms and dragged them towards the door. Alan let him, suddenly very tired. The nerves and excitement had left him feeling drained.

"You still sleep on the floor?" Aly asked with a yawn, as they left their parents' chamber.

"Yeah," mumbled Alan, running a hand through his hair. The closer he could be to the fireplace, the better he slept.

"Good. Let's sleep in your room."

"Like old times?" asked Thom, grinning.

Aly nodded, pulling open Alan's door, walking over to the bed and flopping down.

"Move over," Thom said, pushing Aly to the other side of the bed and also flopping down beside her.

Alan shook his head, before settling into his bed roll by the fire. He smiled as his eyes started drifting off. It had been too long since they had all been together.


End file.
